


How Does A Moment Last Forever

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: Wait For It [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Chat Noir, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: Key moments in time before Adrien Agreste returned to Paris.Companion piece to Into The Unknown.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Wait For It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884262
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. How Can A Story Never Die?

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, this would be set around Chameleon. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Marinette rolls her eyes as she glances at the crowd gathered around a lunch table near the back of the lunch room. Lila Rossi was in the middle, her eyes big and pleading, holding onto the wrist opposite the one she said had been sprained that morning.

Marinette  _ really  _ could not stand her.

“Girl, Lila asked me to sit with her today…” Alya says slowly, giving Mari a pleading look. “I kind of told her I would…”

“Go.” Marinette says, placing a hand on Alya’s shoulder. 

Alya gestures over her shoulder at the table. “You wanna come with?” She asks hopefully.

“No.” Marinette answers simply. “I don’t, but you can go if you want. I’m fine.”

Alya looked hesitant, before sighing. “I’m really sorry. I- I promised.”

Marinette lightly pushes the girl forward. “Go!” She urges.

Alya walks away, and Marinette takes a seat at the only empty lunch table in the room. All of her friends were crowding around Lila anyway.

Opening up her bagged lunch, Mari starts picking at the contents. She didn’t have her usual appetite at the moment. 

Suddenly, she notices a shadow looming over her table, and looks up to see none other than Chloe Bourgeois taking a seat at the other side of her table. 

Marinette gets ready for their usual bickering. She expects Chloe to make a snide remark on her outfit. To yell ‘Dupain-Cheng’ like normal. Maybe even pull a Lila and say that Marinette had stolen something from her.

But, Chloe does no such thing. She just sits at the other end of the table, taking out a kind of sad looking sandwich.

Marinette remains tense, her eyes on her enemy.

“What?” Chloe snaps, turning her head in Marinette’s direction.

The other girl jumps in surprise. “What what?” 

Chloe rolls her eyes. “You’ve been staring at me for the past two minutes! If you have something to say, Dupain-Cheng, just say it!” 

“Why are you sitting here?” Marinette questions.

Chloe scoffs. “What are you? The dictator of lunch room seating?” Chloe wraps her arms around her torso, and Marinette can’t help but notice that she looks a lot less malicious than usual. Finally the blonde’s shoulders slump. “If you must know, this was the emptiest table, and I don’t exactly have anyone to sit next to.”

“What about Sabrina?”

Chloe’s eyes turn sad, and Marinette tilts her head at the odd look. She didn’t think Chloe was capable of feeling an emotion other than disdain and anger.

“We’re… taking a break.” Chloe says shortly. She looks over at Lila’s table, and Marinette notices Sabrina standing by the Italian’s side. Just like she always stood by Chloe’s. “I don’t understand what she sees in Lila. She’s just using Sabrina.”

“You mean like you used to?” Marinette asks, taking a bit of one of her macaroons. 

Chloe’s mouth drops open, before immediately closing. “Yeah.” She admits softly. 

They sit in silence for a little bit, Chloe taking bites of her sandwich every now and then. Whenever she took a bite, her nose would wrinkle, and she looked like she might gag.

“Did… your butler make that for you?” Marinette asks, gesturing to the sandwich.

Chloe flushes. “Um, no. I made it myself.”

“You did something for yourself?” Marinette says before she can think better of it. 

To her surprise, Chloe actually laughs. “Yeah. I spent all of last night doing the homework that I pawned off to Sabrina for last minute. Forgot to ask someone to make me lunch, then put this together right before school. You can tell I didn’t do very well.”

Marinette blinks in surprise. “Um, good for you.” She says. While Chloe  _ had  _ put homework off for Sabrina, Marinette didn’t know she was capable of actually doing any of it. Her eyes are on Chloe’s sandwich for a second, before she takes one of her macaroons and hands it to the girl.

“Here.” She says.

Chloe stares at the offered treat. Again, she takes Marinette by surprise when she actually accepts the cookie. “Thanks.” She murmurs.

*

Everyone enters the classroom after lunch, and Marinette feels a sense of dread at having to sit in the back by herself again.

She was the last one in the room, as always, and headed towards her seat. 

“Marinette!” A voice yells, and everyone turns their head in the voices direction. And, when I say everyone, I mean  _ everyone.  _

Chloe was sitting in her normal seat, a blush covering her cheeks. “Um… do you wanna sit here?” She asks, gesturing towards Sabrina’s old seat.

Marinette looks at the spot next to Chloe, and then at the lonely seat in the back. She grips her backpack strap, and then takes a seat next to the blonde.

Literally everybody in the room gasps. 

Alya catches Marinette’s eye in a silent question, and she just shrugs. It was weird, but for the moment she wasn’t gonna complain.

“Thanks.” Marinette murmurs to Chloe. 

“No problem, I mean, thanks to you I didn’t have to sustain off lettuce on bread.” Chloe murmurs back. “Besides, I’m not gonna let that liar keep getting her way.” She says, gesturing towards Lila who was sitting next to Sabrina.

And, that was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. It Is Love (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be back!
> 
> This takes place right after Marinette finds out she's pregnant ;)
> 
> ENJOY!

“This is gonna be quite a shock.” Marinette murmurs, wiping her damp palms on her black pants.

“Mari…” Luka, who was sitting next to her on the couch says, “I think I know what this is about.”

“You do?” Marinette asks, wincing. 

He nods. “Yeah… and… it’s a bad idea.”

“Excuse me?” She asks, opening her eyes.

“We’re both so busy. We couldn’t make each other happy.” 

“Oh! Luka! No! Please! Stop right there-”

Luka shakes his head. “No! This needs to be said! It was a mistake! We are good friends, and I don’t want to hurt you… but I think we both know this is for the best.”

“Absolutely.” Marinette mutters, shaking her head. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Luka furrows his eyebrows. “It isn’t?”

“No.” Marinette mouths, shaking her head. “It is not.”

“Then… why did you want to talk to me?”

Marinette bites her lip. “Okay… might as well rip off that bandaid… right?” She laughs nervously. “Um… Luka… I am pregnant.”

The world seemed to stop for those two syllables that it took for her to get the word out. In fact, it was like watching a car wreck. Everything was fine, and then you see the car come to get you, but you can’t swerve out of the way-

“You’re what?” He asks, his voice high pitched.

“Pregnant, sweetie. I’m pregnant.” Marinette says, gently rubbing his arm.

Luka swallows, his brain going numb. “Um… that’s great!” He laughs.

“It is?” Marinette asks, raising an eyebrow at him, and giving him a concerned look.

“Yeah!” He says, throwing his arms out in a wild way that made Marinette jump back to avoid being hit. “Um… whose is it?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Really? You haven’t figured it out yet?”

Luka shakes his head. Denial wasn’t just a river in Egypt, it seemed. “Nope.” He pops the ‘p’.

“Luka.” Marinette sighs. “Really?” 

“You know… the way you keep saying that makes me feel like there’s more going on than I’m understanding.”

Marinette just blinks a few times, and then looks at Tikki who was sitting in her lap. The kwami sighs. “Just tell him.”

“”Luka.” Marinette says for the third time. “It’s yours. I am pregnant with your baby.”

He blinks several times, his head turning to the side. “Um… um… um… what?”

“I think you broke him, Mari.” Tikki murmurs, waving her hand in front of the man’s face.

Marinette groans, placing her face in her hands. She looks up at Luka. The father of her unborn child. And then swats him on the head.

“Ouch!” He hisses, moving a hand to his skull.

“That’s usually how I get the printer to start working.” Marinette shrugs. “How are you feeling?”

“Well my head kind of hurts-”

“About the baby, Luka.” Marinette sighs. She was doing that a lot today.

“Baby.” He mutters, the words tasting foreign on his tongue. “Right… I guess… are you keeping it?”

Marinette nods, her hand going to her middle. “Yeah. Yeah I am. And… I don’t expect anything from you.”

“Right- huh?” He asks, his eyes flying to meet hers.

Mari shrugs. “It’s a lot of responsibility. You can be as involved as you like, of course. But… yeah.”

“Yeah…” Luka says slowly. His ears were practically smoking from all of the things he was currently processing.

“Um… look. I have to meet the gang at the arcade. You can let yourself out when you finally finish… processing…” Marinette sighs, grabbing her keys.

“Right…” Luka mutters, his eyes a million miles away.

“Bye, Luka.” She says, waving, before closing the door.

Luka just sits there, before looking up at the ceiling. “What the fu-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> So, because Adrien isn't around, things are a little different. 
> 
> Alya is more suspicious of Lila because Marinette has no reason to be jealous of her. 
> 
> I'm gonna try to update Into The Unknown today. 
> 
> Until next time <3<3<3


End file.
